Protecting Family
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Dez had warned them of the dangers to come. Why didn't he listen? Now he is on a war path to protect his family. Even if it means hurting people close to him in the process. The summary is crap but the story will be better than the summary. The later chapters will be darker and may be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

 **Prologue**

I open the diner door for my eight month pregnant wife. She walks towards the table in the corner that our friends are siting at. We both sit down and look at Trish and Dez.

"Austin you need to protect Ally and the baby when it comes." Dez warns. This is just weird he is acting so mature, this must be important to him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Just trust me, you can't let them out of your sight ever."

"That seems a little much, doesn't it babe?" Ally asks while lacing her finger through mine.

"What is all of this about?" Trish pipes up.

"I think people are out to hurt Austin and I think they are gonna do that by attacking either Ally or the baby." Dez whispers.

"We will be fine Dez, no one is out to hurt me." I tell him.

"Yeah you need to stop watching so much tv it's getting to your brain." Ally tells him while laughing slightly.

The bell above the door rings as a person walks in. Dez lets out a strange noise as a girl and her boyfriend sit down at the table next to us. The guy glances towards Ally then her stomach before wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Let's go." Dez whispers before dragging Trish out of the diner. Me and Ally follow them quickly.

There is no one out to hurt Ally or the baby. Dez is just being weird. I try to reassure myself.

"Never let them out of your sight!" Dez shouts before turning the corner and disappearing down a random side street.

I shrug off his warning and forget all about his conspiracies.

 **Okay that was just kind of setting up the story. Their will be slight Auslly and Trez. The later chapters will consist of some darker themes. So that was my attempt at making a suspensful attention grabbing prologue, I kinda failed. So review and tell me what you think of this so far. I'll try to update this soon.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Also check out me and Cali's Youtube channel, it's called Cali and Vega.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything.**

* * *

I roll over and my eyes slowly open. I smile at Ally's sleeping form next to me. I then get up and walk towards Lyric's room. I still can't believe my baby girl is already six months old. It feels like she was just born yesterday. As I push the door open I see that her crib is empty and panic.

I rush back to the bedroom to wake Ally. She groggily sits up and gives me a questioning look.

"Lyric isn't in her room."

"Babe she is at my dads, remember?" She asks.

That's right he watched her for the night so me and Ally could go out for our anniversary. Relief instantly washes over me.

"Now how about we cherish sleep while it lasts." She says while patting the empty spot next to her. I swiftly climb back in bed and wrap my arms around her waist before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

The door bell rings and Lester walks in with my baby girl on his hip. He hands her over to Ally and places the diaper bag on the counter.

"How was she?" I ask.

"She was wonderful, it was great to spend time with my granddaughter."

"Well I bet she loved spending time with you."

Lester's phone buzzes and he checks it with a worried expression.

"Ugh, I need to go." He says slightly on edge.

He then rushes out of our house without even saying bye. Ally gives me a strange look and all I can do is shrug.

"Hey baby girl." I coo at Lyric. She lets out a giggle as I tickle her stomach. Ally places a small kiss on the top of Lyric's head then hands her to me.

* * *

"Austin!" I hear Ally shout in fear. I jump out of bed and race towards the sound of her voice. I see the door of Lyric's room ajar and rush in. I find Ally next to the crib clutching something and crying.

"What's wrong?"

"She is gone." Ally sobs.

"What do you mean she is gone?" I ask confused.

"They took her." She says.

"Who took her?"

"They people who Dez warned us about they took our baby." She says while clutching my shirt.

I pry the note out of her hands and gasp.

 _Austin and Ally-_

 _Yes, we have your precious baby. If you ever want to see her again then you have to find her. We will tell you tasks to accomplish in order to find her last known location. We will not keep her in the same place for long so you must do what we tell you to fast. If you tell anyone especially the cops we will not hesitate to hurt you beloved daughter._

 _Now for your first task-_

 _You and Ally must stop communications with everyone. You can't talk to fans, friends, and even family. Once we see that you have done this we will text you her last location. You will go to that location and find the next task that you must do._

 _See you soon_

 _Your worst nightmare ;)_

I let the note fall to the floor and I hug Ally.

"We have to do this don't we?" She asks.

"I think we do."

"Austin please don't let them hurt our baby." Ally whispers while looking up at me.

"I'm not gonna let them lay a finger on her. I will get her back to us."

Our lives have forever changed. Now me and Ally have to have our lives destroyed to get our little girl back safe.

* * *

 **Sorry about this being so short. The next chapter will be more intense. Hopefully I will update soon. Remember to review and to check out our youtube channel. The channel info can be found on our profile.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
